


Their Day Off

by alienrice



Series: Days like this. [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, House Cleaning, Living Together, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: Just a glimpse at their rare day offs, where Jisung is a resident in a hospital and prof. Daniel finally on his break of the current semester.





	Their Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> -idea got from that iDOTB episode where Daniel and Loco was making burger together. Lol  
> -this is just a short fic hehe  
> -hope you guys enjoyed another fluff fic from me :3

It was 3AM when Jisung finally got out of his shift. So many people came tonight and not many residents were working so he had to pull through somehow. He started the engine car and a song played automatically, it was DEAN's instagram.

_perfect, he thought._

He arrived at his apartment 15 minutes later, he was a bit glad that it took him a shorter time as other people are already on their beds,probably sleeping. He opens the door to his apartment, to find it dark and quiet. He just leave the light turned off.

"Oh ofcourse, he's asleep." Jisung mumbled to himself while putting his work bag and coat on the table. He contemplates whether to sit on the couch first or taking a shower, because if he sat down,he thinks he wont get up until afternoon. But he sat anyway, his knees were giving out.

As he rest his arm on the couch, he take a look at his opened bedroom door, a man was standing, leaning one side on the door frame, half naked, and arms crossed. 

"Sorry, did i wake you up?" Jisung asked, looking at the man, he couldnt see his face clearly because of the darkness. 

"I was waiting for you anyway, lets sleep on the bed okay?" The man said, rubbing an eye and walking closer to Jisung. He opened his arms for a hug, and Jisung gladly accepts it.

"I smell like hospital, vomit and coffee all together Daniel" Jisung comments, but still not letting go from the hug. He loved the warmth.

"You can shower tomorrow. Come on, lets sleep." Daniel said, lifting Jisung of the couch. Jisung clings onto him like a koala, with his legs cross the other's waist. 

"But you, smell nice." Jisung said softly on Daniel's ear making the hairs on his neck rises as the latter walks to their bedroom.

"Jisung-ssi, dont tease me. You're the one's gonna have a sore body tomorrow." Daniel said smirking as he slowly put Jisung on the bed. He stayed on top of Jisung waiting for him to reply him.

"Well do you have work tomorrow Daniel-ssi?" Jisung asked, touching Daniel's chest.

"Semester breaks starts tomorrow. Did you forget?" Daniel said as his face leans closer to Jisung's. Daniel works as a professor at a university teaching Modern Dance and they were on mid-semester break.

"Oh good, cause we gotta do a major house cleaning tomorrow. And we havent done the laundry for a week n-" Jisung nags but was stopped when Daniel left a peck on Jisung's lips before he falls down to the bed beside Jisung. He doesnt want to overtire his boyfriend anyway, but it was fun playing like that with him. Both of them were laughing as Jisung turned his body to Daniel's side and settled closer to the latter's exposed chest. Daniel let Jisung put his head on his chest while he rest his hand on Jisung's back.

"How was work today?" Daniel asked, rubbing Jisung's back. Jisung hummed before he answered, loving the affection his boyfriend gave.

"It was fine, no major accidents. But so many people came to the ER today anyway." He sighs as he remembers the patients he had treated today, most of them had broken a bone or dislocated it, two people that got diagnosed with appendicitis and were rushed to OR and a drunk man was making a scene on the waiting area. 

"You have worked hard love." Daniel said giving a kiss to Jisung's forehead. Jisung smiles as he leaves a kiss of Daniel's chest in response. He could feel his eyes were weighing down when Daniel brushes his hair softly. He fell asleep seconds later.

 

_____     

 

It was already 12 in the afternoon when Jisung finally woke up. He realizes that he was the only one on the bed. He sits up to see the room was still dark as the curtains were still closed. He could hear some music playing from the outside.

 _Daniel's outside,_ _he figures._

He decided to take a shower first before he does anything else, as he felt sticky and he could still smell coffee on him.

He gets out of the bathroom after finishing drying his hair. He finally opens the curtains, letting in light and opened the window slightly to air out his room. He then makes the bed, putting the pillows on their right places and fixing the bed's cover. The room looks decent, he thought, there's not much tidying up to do. 

"Babe, let's start cleani-" Jisung announced but paused when he got out of the room to see the apartment clean, tidy and smells like lavender. He scans the place as he walks to where the source of music was. He saw Daniel was in the kitchen, making something.

_Well this is a rare sight to see._

Daniel was wearing a towel on his head, he wore it like one of those Japanese sushi masters, he was even wearing an apron.

"What are you doing?" Jisung asked furrowing his eyes, looking at Daniel. Daniel turned around, surprised as he didnt hear Jisung's footsteps.

"Oh babe, Im making lunch. Its too late for you to have breakfast so..... ta- da!" He said, grinning like a child, showing Jisung the patty he was frying. He's making his own home made burger today.

"Woah really?!" Jisung tease, overreacting a bit, making Daniel pout and turned to the stove once again. Jisung then chuckled and walk closer to where Daniel was. He backhugged Daniel and leans his face to Daniel's back.  

"I love you, and thankyou. I hope you know you mean the world to me." Jisung said smiling.

"Is this because of me cleaning the apartment and doing the laundry?" Daniel asked, turning off the stove. 

"You did the laundry too? Then, yes" Jisung replied,holding in his laughter.

"I knew it. I knew you had just wanted a maid!" Daniel accused Jisung, making Jisung laugh. Jisung then turned Daniel's body around, cupping the latter's cheek and said "Idiot." before he tiptoed to reach Daniel's lips and kissed them. He could feel Daniel was smiling between the kiss.

"Come on, lets eat, im hungryyyyy" Jisung plead as they broke off the kiss. 

"Yes master. Your wish is my command" Daniel replied as he prepares the burger on the plate.

"Is that one of your kinks that i dont know of?" Jisung then asks, as he sits on a chair, making Daniel almost slip the plate on his hand and screamed "Jisung-ssi!". Jisung just laughs and rushed to help Daniel.

It was their rare days off but a normal teasing competition, to which Jisung always had the upperhand on.

 

 


End file.
